


Voicemail

by BonDotCom



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Continuation of 1x13, F/F, evil Waverly best Waverly, some Nicole introspection, ugh Willa, where did Nicole even go after she was shot seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonDotCom/pseuds/BonDotCom
Summary: Nicole missed a call from Waverly while she was waiting (and waiting, and waiting) to be seen in the hospital. When she gets the chance to catch up on the aftermath of Bobo's party, she ends up more lost than when she started. An extra scene to add to the cliffhanger finale.





	

“ _Hey Nicole, it's me. Sorry about the weird number, I think this is Kyle York’s phone - what, Wynonna? - oh, sorry, Pete. **Pete** York's phone. Wynonna's is out of charge and I uh... can't find mine. Yeah. I must have left it somewhere. Silly me,right? Always forgetting things. Typical… typical Waverly. Um, right, so, I was calling to say that we're alright and the situation is under control now. Or, as under control as it ever is. Wynonna says that Dolls got arrested by the Black Badge team that came to deal with the poison, but that we're going to get him back. And they took Bobo with them, but Wynnona shot him with Peacemaker after they took him over the line. Which, I mean, of course. Of course she did, it would have been awful for him, why wouldn't she-- even though she totally could have just-- if she thought about anyone else's-- ugh. Anyway. Bobo's gone. Willa is gone, too, but she's… she's actually gone. Dead, for keeps this time. _

_“That's uh, that's kinda why I'm with Wynonna and not with you right now; she needs my help to figure out what new monster is trying to kill us all so we’re going to the cemetery just outside of town? I don't know if you've ever seen it, we should go sometime. It's beautiful out here with all the frozen trees and the stonework and the hills. It's gorgeous in the spring too, we could take a picnic or something when the weather warms up, pretend we're Victorians. Oh, and in the fall! **God** , the trees turn so many colors in the fall. But, um, right, the important thing right now is that the cemetery arch is some kind of mystical gate? I don't know how much detail you have about all that; Doc said he told you about the curse but it's kind of a long story and I doubt he’s physically able to explain **anything** that fast. The gate is part of the Earp curse, with the arch right on the edge of the Triangle. Maybe there's something else significant here too, I don't know yet. But, so, there was a monster that Willa summoned outside it and they say it was dark as night outside the Triangle and full daylight inside with the Old One rumbling forth from the depths of the dark forest… I didn't completely follow Doc's description, he got a bit poetic about it. Wynonna says there was just lots of tentacles and one tried to get fresh with her. Pfha- Surprising basically no one who's ever seen an anime, am I right? Ow! Oh come on, Wy, it's **funny**. Of all things, you go and fight a tentacle monster? Hey! Alright, alright! I'm sorry. Ow-- **ow**! I'm sorry! **Geez**. If I have a bruise later, my girlfriend's gonna kick your ass! Yeah! Yeah, you walk away! Jerk. _

_“Anyway, Nicole, we're almost there now, so I gotta go. I'll call again if anything dangerous comes up, but no stupid heroics allowed. You got shot less than eight hours ago. Please at least go get checked out at the hospital, and text me what they say. I guess you'll have to send it to this number as well as mine, but… you know how I worry. I only have one girlfriend, okay? You have to take care of her for me. I love you, be safe. I, uh, I'll see you later. **John Henry Holliday, I can hear you snickering over there** \--!_” Click.

“ _To delete this message, press 7. To save it in the archives, press 9. To hear it again, press-_ ” Beep.

“ _Hey Nicole, it's me._ ” The third time Nicole listens to Waverly's message it gets easier to filter out the important parts from the nervous-exhausted rambling. Neither Waverly nor Wynonna have a functioning phone but they've borrowed one. The apocalypse has been averted. Dolls is in custody. Bobo and Willa are both dead. Waverly, Wynonna, and Doc are going to the old cemetery outside of town to identify a monster. There's a demonic gate in said cemetery. Waverly requests an update on Nicole's injuries, once she's gotten checked out at the hospital.

 _“To delete this message--_ ” Beep.

“ _Hey Nicole, it's me._ ” Wynonna’s phone is out of commission through neglect, of course, but Waverly is oddly evasive about what happened to her own. She's worried about Dolls, but sounds confident he's coming back. She's actively _angry_ that Bobo is dead, which is weird since she's mostly just... resigned, maybe, about Willa. She's excited about having a new aspect of the curse to research with this gate. She's so terrified of the monster that she can only make jokes about it. She's worried Nicole's injuries might be more serious than they seemed at the police station. She’s afraid of losing Nicole.

“ _To delete--_ ” Beep.

“ _Hey Nicole, it's me._ ” Waverly would rather be with Nicole, in a hospital examination room with shitty cell reception, than investigating a new mystery with her family. The first thing she thinks of in a beautiful place is that she wants to go there with Nicole. Now to see it in ice, later for a picnic in the spring, again to see the leaves change in the fall. She's assuming they'll still be together next fall, without a second thought. She calls Nicole her girlfriend when threatening Wynonna, says she worries about her only girlfriend to Nicole herself.

Says she loves her.

“ _To--_ ” Beep. “ _Message saved._ ”

Nicole knows she shouldn't obsess over it. Waverly said it by accident, as part of a goodbye. The same way she would say it to Wynonna or Gus. She probably doesn't even know she said it. Unlike Nicole, Waverly hasn't listened to the same voicemail five times in a row. And yes, the bulk of the message is about Team Wynonna saving the world from demons again, but the rest of it… When Nicole only listens to the rest of it, the tangents around the demons which are all about _her_ , it's hard not to think Waverly meant it. Even if it _is_ a bit of a jump from a few hours ago, when Willa outed them to Wynonna and Waverly panicked.

To be fair, the fact Willa was holding Nicole hostage at the time likely didn't help.

But then Waverly persuaded Wynonna to trade her ridiculous gun for Nicole's life. Whatever she said must have been powerful, since one sentence turned Wynonna from uncertain squirming to resolutely handing over the key to saving the town - giving away their only chance to resolve the psychotropic poison situation - just to keep Nicole breathing and Waverly’s heart in one piece.

Of course, Willa _shot Nicole anyway_.

Just because she's a _bitch_.

When it comes down to it, Nicole isn't really certain how to feel about Willa. She's glad that her relationship is out in the open now, even if Waverly didn't get to choose when she came out to her sister. Wynonna may have been one of the last people in town to find out, but she was also the one Waverly was most afraid of telling. Overall, it's arguably a good thing that the sociopath decided threatening “Waverly's girlfriend” was the best way to get what she wanted, since God only knows when that revelation would have happened without the whole hostage situation. Even if she had no other redeeming qualities and made no effort to hide her disdain for everyone around her, she did this one good thing for Nicole - completely by accident while trying to do something horrible. She wasn't _completely_ a waste of air, she was just like _99%_ a waste of air.

Willa was definitely evil and possibly homophobic, so Nicole can't really be sad that she's gone. She can be sad that Waverly has to bury her eldest sister for the second time. She can muster the empathy and support that Waverly will need when the shock has worn off. But no part of her is sad to hear that the woman who shot her in the heart _just to hurt Waverly_ is dead.

Really, part of her is disappointed that she wasn't there to see it.

“Officer Haught?” A nurse leans through the doorway, eyes on his clipboard, and snaps her out of her seething. “The X-rays came back fine; none of your ribs are broken, but they are all severely bruised so it might still feel like they’re broken for the next few days. The doctor will be by to go over your prescriptions and care plan in a little while and then you'll be good to go.” He looks up at her, finally, with an apologetic half-smile. “I don't know how long ‘a while’ will be today, as you might imagine. What with the current... Situation, we're a little busy.” She nods in response and he turns to leave, before abruptly turning back. “Oh, I almost forgot, there's a Ms. Earp out front asking for you, said she was your girlfriend?”

“Waverly?” Nicole sits up sharply in surprise, and immediately regrets that decision. The nurse tries not to laugh while she groans and reclines back again. “ _Agh--_ Yes. Sorry. Yes, we're together. Can she come back here?”

He nods, with a small grin on his face. “With your permission, of course she can. I'll go tell her where to find you.”

She grunts out a pained ‘thanks' as he leaves again. She tries to shift how she's leaning against the raised bed to find the _one_ comfortable position she can sit in right now, and eventually gives up once she finds a configuration that's only a little uncomfortable. The effort has taken all of her energy, so she closes her eyes to rest and will the rest of the pain into a back corner of her mind. She doesn’t want Waverly to worry, to see how hurt she really is. She’ll be fine in a few weeks. Waverly shouldn’t fret.

“There you are.” Speaking of Waverly. The seductive tone currently in her voice is Nicole’s personal favorite sound, but it seems _wrong--_  and not just because of the inappropriate timing. Nicole pries her eyes back open to watch Waverly approach her bedside. She’s not sure if there’s something wrong with her vision or with the lights but she can’t see Waverly’s eyes in the black shadows streaking down her face. Nicole gets the sinking feeling that something is _very wrong_ as dark lips smirk down at her. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, darling. I need your help.”


End file.
